If You Had A Heart
by CrimeCrazy4519
Summary: oneshot Songfic "If You Had A Heart" by christy Angeletti. Sad Turn-out for B/B


**A/N: This is just a oneshot SongFic. Please review! Hope you like it. Song is "If You Had a Heart" by Christy Angeletti.**

_I feel all alone,_

_A prisoner of this love_

She sat there on her bed, thinking about her life; past present and future. Her past was starting to look better than the future with every slow passing day.

_But I can't let go_

_I just can't give up_

The knife fit well in her hand, but would it fit well in her chest? Her lover was not her lover anymore, but a dangerous monster. She knew he loved her, and she still loved him; but his words pierced her heart. He had changed. Why?

_Although it's no use_

_You let her tear us apart_

He was always faithful to her, and she knew that. He would never cheat on her because he didn't want to hurt her. At least, he used to not want to hurt her. He ridiculed her and bruised her with his words.

_I'm so in love_

_With a man with no heart_

Her cell phone buzzed next to her. It was her best friend calling. She had done a good job hiding her pain from her friend, but if tonight was her last night, then her best friend should know the whole story.

_If you had a heart_

_Mine would not ache_

"Hello?" The friend heard the pain and tears hidden in her friend's voice. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She was worried about her friend, her almost sister.

"It's time you knew the truth. He doesn't want me anymore." Her best friend gasp.

"What in the world would make you say that? He loves you, honey."

"He may still love me, but his words don't show it. He screams at me that I'm pathetic and why do I complain so much when others are worse off. I love him, though. I don't want to hurt him. Every time he looks at me I see pain, and I don't want him to hurt."

"Sweetie, you're scaring me. Where are you?" The friend heard all the signs in her voice. She slipped on her shoes and headed for the door.

_If you had a heart, mine would not ache_

_If you had a heart, mine would not break_

_If you had a soul, I would be whole_

_If you had a soul, I'd give you my all_

"Don't worry about me. Just tell everyone that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The knife shook in her hand. She was sorry that she had to leave them, the lab, him. But it was her only choice. Sure, she could run away and live halfway across the country, but what would that do? She would still know that she was hurting him. This was the only answer. Her loss was his gain.

_Why can I not let go, this love is so bad for me_

_It's hard to walk away; it's so hard to leave_

_But I have to let you go, I have to make a new start_

_I can't let myself love a man with no heart_

She hung up on her friend and threw the phone across the room. It shattered against the wall. She turned and picked up four letters. One for her best friend, another for everyone at the lab, the third for him, and the last one was for her daughter. _He will take care of her_, she thought, _he will love her and she will love him; they will be happy without me_. She smiled as she pictured her daughter walking down the aisle in a white, satin dress; her father at her side.

_If you had a heart, mine would not ache_

_If you had a heart, mine would not break_

_If you had a soul, I would be whole_

_If you had a soul, I'd give you my all_

She gripped the letters tightly in her hands. Hoping he would hear, she sent out a silent goodbye: _I love you. That is why I am doing this, for you. Do not think it's your fault, because it isn't. This is my choice. Take care of our baby girl, and always remember that I love you._

_Take from me, no more tears_

_ Take from me, no more years_

_ I won't let you take my broken heart_

The knife was aimed at her chest. She took a deep breath and let it plunge deeply into her. She gasped and struggled to breathe. But she didn't want her friend to find her still alive, so she pulled the knife out. The pain was making her nerves numb, her hands shaking. This would be the killing plunge, it had to be. With failing hands, she aimed the knife at her left lung. She felt it pierce her lung and breathing became unbearable, so she gave up trying to. Her brain told her to fight, but her heart said let go. So she followed her heart, just as everyone had been telling her for years.

Angela Montenegro stood at the grave where her best friend, Temperance Brennan, now lay. She remembered the night she found her, lying there in her own blood. Angela had screamed, causing the neighbors to call the police. Her best friend was dead, long gone. Even though Angela knew she was dead she checked for a pulse, and found none.

She sighed as she remembered pulling the four letters from Brennan's cold, lifeless hand. She saw that one was addressed to her. That's when she broke down, sobbing on the floor. That's how the police found her, too. They ushered her outside and she stood there shaking and sobbing. After an hour of crying, she was finally stable enough to call everyone to report Temperance's death.

She called Booth first. The husband should always be the first to know. He didn't cry over the phone and he didn't sound upset. His voice was monotone and all he said was "I'll be there in ten minutes". Next she called the lab. Everyone was still there so she made them all gather on the platform with her on speaker phone. She gravely delivered the news. Angela could hear their cries of pain and sobs of sorrow through the phone and she started to sob herself.

That's when Booth showed up. Christine was in his arms. He showed no emotion as he handed  
Angela his daughter. Angela tried to talk to him but he just walked away. The eleven-month-old giggled in her arms and Angela pulled her close, savoring the sound. Booth walked out of the house five minutes later. He didn't look at his daughter. He just hopped back into his car and drove away.

Now she was at her grave. And he was next to her. Angela felt anger grow inside her.

"What did you say to her? What did you do to make her kill herself?" He shook his head.

"I'm dying, Angela." Angela's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

Booth sighed. "I have cancer and it's terminal. Brennan didn't know." Angela wanted to cream with rage.

"Why didn't you tell her? She wouldn't have done this if she had known, Booth. She wouldn't have left her daughter parentless. She knew what that's like, and she wouldn't have made Christine go through it. Is that why you were so mean to her?"

"She was so happy, but there was nothing to be happy about. I couldn't stand to see her smile because I knew that if she knew, she wouldn't be smiling."

Angela sighed and shook her head. "You are an idiot for not telling her. But, upon her request, I will not ridicule or be angry with you. I at least owe her that." Angela walked away, leaving her last words lingering in the air. Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out an opened letter. He'd read it a hundred time, but he wanted to read it now.

_Dearest Seeley,_

_I love you. I hope to your God that you know that. Don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault, it is mine. You didn't kill me with the knife, I did. Please take care of our beautiful daughter. I know this is hard, but you will get through it. You are strong. You have a lion's heart. If there is a God, and if there is a heaven, then I am surely waiting for you. I love you. Goodbye Seeley._

_Love,_

_Temperance 'Bones' Booth_

A tear slowly fell and hit the paper. He put it back into his pocket and looked at her grave. The dark gray stone read:

_Temperance Booth-Brennan_

_ Loved sister, daughter, coworker, and friend_

_ We love you_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Angela is right, I am an idiot. Why didn't I see the signs? Why didn't I quit throwing myself a private pity party and love you like the husband I should have been? God Temperance, I love you." He leaned down and kissed the stone. Then he turned and walked back to his car.


End file.
